Lovebug
by SoyBean39
Summary: Leo & an O/C oneshot :)


Leo groaned in his sleep. He rolled over, now facing me, and let his arm hang over the side of the bunk. His mouth hung open, and small

snores came from his chest. I giggled momentarily, but went back to concerned mode immediately. His slumber was restless and he stirred too

often.

I heaved out waves of worry in a sigh. The poor son of Hephaestus had caught the flu some time earlier this week and had been bed

ridden for days.

I resisted the motherly urge to stay with him to get up and grab him necessities. I walked to my Cabin's bathroom (it was basically just a

sink and a mirror in a tiny stall of a room). I ran cold water from the tap and held a cloth under the stream.

Leo was staying in Cabin One with me because it was the middle of winter and no one was in the camp. Chiron was out , leaving us year-

rounders with Mr. D. Aside from a very unhelpful wine God, the Apollo campers; the best healers in the camp, were long gone. Leaving Leo in

the care of me. Which meant he'll either be sick forever despite my best efforts, or I'll accidentally kill him.

"Come on, Sawyer. You've got this." I uttered to myself as I folded the damp cloth and walked over to Leo, careful not to leave water

droplets along the floor.

I pushed Leo back on his pillow so he was lying flat and sat down next to him on the bunk. I gently nudged his dark brown, almost black

curls back from his clammy forehead and placed down the cool fabric.

Leo's eyelids fluttered and he sighed in relief, smiling slightly in his sleep.

I smiled and kept a hand on his hot cheek. He was burning up. Way hotter than usual for the usually flaming teen.

His brows began to crease, and his hands came up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. I removed my hand, pink in the face, and sat up

properly.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I murmured.

He opened one eye, and then the other, revealing the beautifully brown irises. He grinned at me, but the grin was weak compared to his

normally crazy ones. "Hey, Sawyer. How long was I out this time?"

I looked over my shoulder at the clock, then back at him. "About two hours."

He blinked. "Jeez, and you stayed because...? You don't have to take care of me, I got this!" He said confidently, but struggled to sit up

and remained lying down.

I shook my head and tried not to look as worried as I was. "I don't mind honestly, what else am I going to do anyways?"

He crained his neck around to look out the open window behind me. The sun shone through and we could hear birds chirping rhythmically.

He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "It's beautiful out! You sure?"

I nodded knowing that I'd stay no matter what. He looked like he was about to say something, but his expression became dazed.

I smiled, reached over to the bedside table and pulled a tissue from the box. I handed it to Leo and he quickly covered his nose and mouth. He

sneezed and the tissue was engulfed in flames, which he quickly patted down.

His kindle wood brown eyes met my rainy grey ones and he smiled apologetically. "My bad."

I breathed a giggle and looked down. "No worries."

Leo sat up on the bed, making the mattress springs creak. He was at eye level with me- well, a little higher. I was the only one shorter

than him, and he loved teasing me for it.

I didn't face him until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. He looked at me, and funny Leo was gone. His wild grin had turned into a small

grimace, his smile lines by his eyes were replaced with worry lines on his forehead. Although, he did look goofy with the cloth still on his head.

"Is everything alright, Sawyer?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I just hope you're going to be okay."

He coughed loudly and I looked back up at him, he was smiling down at me. "It's not like I got hit by Hydra acid or something, it's the flu.

Anyone can get the flu."

I sighed again, then took the towel from his forehead and placed it on the bedside table. "You're right, Leo. You're right. I shouldn't be so

worried."

We smiled at each other to the point where it was starting to become weird, until Leo looked like he saw a ghost. "Leo...?" I questioned.

He smiled devilishly. "You like me." He said as a statement, rather than a question.

"What?" I squeaked, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You, Sawyer Bureta," he pointed at me, "dig me, Leo Valdez." He pointed a thumb at himself.

My eyes widened. "What?" I repeated myself.

He grinned crazily. "Aw yeah! I knew it. Go Valdez. Uh huh!" Leo sang.

I stood. "Riiight. Well, I'm going to...go read. You should get some rest." I turned the opposite direction and swiftly walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Leo called, drawing me to a halt in the doorway. I reluctantly turned and faced him, cheeks as red as cherries. He was still

grinning like a mad man. "Don't I get a kiss before you leave?" He winked.

He looked so cute with his tangled, dark curls, and I had liked him for a while now... I strode over beside him and bent over, my own curls

falling in my face. I placed a hand on each cheek and captured his lips with my own. He seemed shocked at first, but gave in and kissed me

back. Just as he began to wrap an arm around me, I pulled away.

His expression was bewildered and I couldn't help but giggle. "Later, Valdez. Get well soon." I said before walking out of the room.

I ended up outside of my cabin, and I sat down on the porch stairs. My heart was booming and my breathing was hard. Oh- wait! I

smacked a hand on my forehead. What if I get sick now? I shook my head. What are the odds I'd get sick after one kiss? I'll be fine.

2 days later

"Want any soup?"

"No."

"A cold cloth for your head, perhaps?"

"No."

"I could fluff your pillow?"

I groaned but stopped midway to cough. "I don't want anything, Leo."

He smirked down at me from beside my bunk. I was wrapped in a tangle of blankets sniffling, sneezing, coughing and occasionaly puking.

"Aww." Leo spoke in a demeaning babyish voice. "Want me to kiss it all better?"

I groaned again and covered my head with the covers, wishing I'd never kissed that devilish boy because then I wouldn't be ill.

I heard him chuckle so I poked my head out. "I'll be kissing you again, Sawyer." He said before turning and slowly walking out of the room,

but stopped in the doorway and faced me. "Preferably when neither of us are sick. So, get well soon." He winked then walked out the door.


End file.
